


don't speak (just obey)

by kyunggie (suhossineun)



Series: obedience, pleasure, shame [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Breeding, Cock Cages, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humiliation, Master/Pet, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Tails, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhossineun/pseuds/kyunggie
Summary: Jongdae and Baekhyun are very excited to meet their new play mate- or rather, their new play thing.





	don't speak (just obey)

Junmyeon is kind of nervous to visit Minseok and his puppies- it’s his first time seeing Jongdae and Baekhyun like this, but as anxious as he is, he’s also quite excited, the bubbly feeling in the pit of his stomach constant as he climbs up the stairs to Minseok’s apartment and knocks on the door. 

Minseok comes to open the door, a smug looking grin on his face as he greets Junmyeon. “Come on in,” he says as he steps aside to let Junmyeon in. “The puppies have been quite excited to meet you. Boys, look who’s here.” 

Junmyeon steps into the apartment and takes his shoes off before he dares to look up and into the living room. Jongdae and Baekhyun are both sitting in the middle of it on the floor, staring at him intently, both of them dressed in puppy gear. They both have black, pointy ears clipped into their hair, or maybe it’s a headband, Junmyeon can’t be entirely sure. The ears are a beautiful contrast to Baekhyun’s blond hair, but also blend beautifully into Jongdae’s dark locks. They’re both wearing leather harnesses, accentuating their tight bodies just right, and they’re also wearing black leather collars with D-links on them. They’re also wearing knee pads and their puppy paws on their hands, but their bottoms are entirely bare. Junmyeon averts his eyes when he realizes he’s staring at their cleanly shaven crotches, and the blush creeping up his neck makes Minseok chuckle. 

“Go on, sit on the couch. Get to know them. They don’t get to meet new people very often, so they’re going to be curious about you.” 

He presses his shaky hands to his thighs as he walks over to the couch and sits down, offering a shaky smile at the two puppies still looking at him. From here, he can see that they’re both wearing tails as well, and the idea of how those tails are staying on their bodies makes his own cock throb with want. The puppies don’t move, though, until Minseok gives them permission explicitly to do so. 

Jongdae and Baekhyun cross the distance to him on all fours, their dark eyes fixated on Junmyeon, and he just watches as they get closer to him and nuzzle their faces against his thighs. “May I… May I touch?” he asks Minseok, his voice cracking slightly, shame flushing hot and heady through him. But Minseok just smiles from where he’s now seated across from him, leaning back like he’s never been this comfortable in his life as he is watching Junmyeon get to know his puppy boys. 

Slowly, he brushes his fingers through their soft locks, scratching behind their fake ears. It makes both Baekhyun and Jongdae look smug and pleased, their expressions matching Minseok’s, which is kind of unnerving. Junmyeon’s heart rate does not calm down even with the gentle petting, even though it probably should be calming.

“You could sit down on the floor to play with them,” Minseok says, and a part of Junmyeon knows it’s not just a mere suggestion. So he slides off the couch and onto the floor, and he immediately has Jongdae and Baekhyun all over him, pawing at him, licking at his neck, wriggling closer to him insistently. Junmyeon chances a glance down and his breathing hitches upon realizing that they’re both starting to get hard even though they have not been touched, which makes him wonder what’s going through their minds right now. Overwhelmed, he looks up to Minseok again, only to see him rub his hand over his own cock through his jeans.

“You look so good in the middle of my pups,” Minseok coos, and that tone of voice goes straight to Junmyeon’s dick. He ducks his head to hide his embarrassment but it helps very little when Baekhyun buries his face in his crotch, rubbing his cheek over Junmyeon’s slowly growing arousal. He tries to swat him away but to no avail, because as soon as he gets Baekhyun off him, Jongdae takes his place. Minseok’s dark chuckle makes him look up once more, but he can only see want in Minseok’s eyes. It’s hardly comforting, but it makes need curl hot and tight at the pit of his stomach nonetheless. 

“Come over here.” Minseok beckons him, but when Junmyeon makes to stand up, he tuts and wags his finger at him. “No, on all fours. You’re not any different from my puppies, are you now? Crawl to me.”

And Junmyeon does, his cheeks burning hot, acutely aware of how his ass is in the air. Minseok guides him closer, cradling the back of his neck with one hand as he gazes down at him, spreading his legs so Junmyeon can fit in between them. 

“Such a horny little slut,” Minseok whispers, and Junmyeon is left gasping for air, his whole body shuddering. It makes Minseok grin even wider, and he gently pushes his thumb in his mouth, Junmyeon’s lips automatically closing around it to suckle on it.

Jongdae and Baekhyun get close to him once more, Baekhyun leaning down to continue to rub his cheek against Junmyeon’s growing hard on despite the awkward angle. But Jongdae gets on his back, thrusting against his ass and it takes Junmyeon by surprise, falling towards Minseok with a muffled yelp as he almost loses his balance.

“Look how much he wants to breed you,” Minseok hums, and Jongdae continues to hump him through his layers of clothes, hot and heady. Junmyeon’s head is swimming with want and shame at the same time, being used like this, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t eager for more. Just the thought alone makes him whimper around Minseok’s thumb. 

“Yeah, you want to be bred, don’t you.” Minseok pulls his thumb back but only to replace with two fingers, fucking his mouth with them. “Bred until you’re dripping with it, like a good little bitch. You want to be my puppies’ bitch, don’t you Junmyeon?” 

He can only whine in response, but it’s enough for Minseok. “Jongdae, down,” he orders, and Jongdae gets off Junmyeon in a flash. “Take off your pants, now. Underwear as well.”  
Junmyeon obeys with shaky hands, awkwardly shuffling out of his pants, although Jongdae and Baekhyun both help with their teeth, the fact how close to his ass their faces are making Junmyeon shudder in want. He feels even more vulnerable like this, ass bare and up in the air, two puppies undoubtedly keenly watching him from both sides. 

Minseok reaches behind a cushion to pull out a bottle of lube with his free hand, and he takes his fingers from Junmyeon’s mouth for a moment to uncap it and squirt some of it out on his already spit slick fingers. He wastes no time in leaning over Junmyeon, forcing Junmyeon to bury his face in his crotch, and pushing both of the fingers inside him. He gives him very little time to adjust, instead fucking him roughly with his digits.

“Take it, you bitch,” he orders as Junmyeon squirms and whines, spanking his bare bottom with his free hand. “You want it, so don’t try to pretend otherwise. My pups are going to fuck you raw and breed you so good.”

Junmyeon’s whimpers get muffled against Minseok’s body, although the prep doesn’t last very long before Minseok sits up again. “Jongdae, go first,” he says, curling his fingers in Junmyeon’s hair possessively. “Fuck this bitch in heat like he wants to be fucked.”

Jongdae is back up on his back in no time, arms squeezing around Junmyeon’s middle, and he humps and ruts against the cleft of Junmyeon’s ass a couple of times before he finally slides in, rough and fast. He pays no heed to how Junmyeon cries out, instead pounding into him fast and unforgiving. He’s not particularly huge, but the pace he sets is cruel, his bony hips smacking into Junmyeon’s ass each time.

Minseok pulls his face down to his crotch again, rolling his hips into Junmyeon’s face before he finally undoes the fly of his jeans to take his cock out. “Suck it,” he orders, guiding the wet tip of it to Junmyeon’s mouth. “Since you like cock so much.” 

Junmyeon is already feeling disoriented with all of this, but he does as he’s told, suckling on the tip as best as he can, whining and moaning as Jongdae uses him to his pleasure. The puppy doesn’t last very long, his pace getting more erratic fast, and Minseok grants him permission to come off-handedly all the while forcing Junmyeon to go lower on his cock.

Jongdae comes inside him with a low groan and gets off him, only to be replaced by Baekhyun immediately. Baekhyun doesn’t even wait before burying his cock inside, taking longer thrusts that have Junmyeon rocking forward, forced to take more of Minseok’s cock. He gags and chokes, spit running down his chin messily, his own cock painfully hard in between his legs but completely neglected. Minseok does absolutely nothing to pull back though, watching him with a pleased look on his face as Baekhyun fucks him with powerful thrusts that have Junmyeon’s knees sliding on the hard floor and Jongdae’s cum dripping out of his messy hole.

Baekhyun takes longer than Jongdae to come, clearly savoring this, but finally he climaxes inside Junmyeon as well. Junmyeon whines as he pulls out, but he’s quickly distracted from the feeling by Minseok grabbing his hair again.

“Make me cum,” he hisses as he fucks Junmyeon’s face harshly. “Swallow it like your nasty ass swallowed my pups’ cum. Doesn’t it feel nice, being bred? Being my puppies’ little breeding bitch?” 

Junmyeon can’t reply, fighting back his gag reflex every time Minseok pushes into his mouth. His jaw aches and he’s a blotchy mess all over, his legs shaking underneath him. Luckily Minseok doesn’t last much longer, coming down his throat and forcing him to hold still as he does, making sure he swallows every drop before finally letting him go.

Minseok hauls him up then, lifting him into his lap, and it makes Junmyeon’s cock twitch, aching to be touched. But instead, Minseok has him lie face down, pushing his hips down so he can’t even hump down on the couch or Minseok’s thigh. 

“Jongdae, get me that plug from the bedside table.”

Jongdae hurries to obey, crossing the floor and entering the bedroom on all fours, and he comes back with a butt plug in his teeth. He brings it over to Minseok who gives him a pat on the head as he takes it from him. Jongdae stares at Junmyeon hungrily the entire time as Minseok pushes it inside him, fitting it snug inside him, and Junmyeon can only sob quietly from the stimulation even though it still isn’t enough to get him to come. 

It doesn’t seem to be Minseok’s plan either. “We have to make sure you keep all of that inside you,” he coos as he massages Junmyeon’s ass and slaps it once. “Want to make sure we breed you properly. Gotta give the puppies a break, before I let them fill you up again. And once your naughty little cock calms down a little, we’re gonna put you in a pretty little cage as well. Little bitches like you don’t need their cock, after all.” 

It makes Junmyeon want to cry out of frustration because he’s so turned on beyond words, but he doesn’t even dare complain. He’s so exhausted, his body coming down from it, breathing heavily as he lays over Minseok’s thighs to be petted. And once his arousal does pass and Minseok locks his cock up into a clear, pretty cage, he’s pushed down on the floor but this time to be cuddled by the two puppies who lick him all over and curl around him for a nap with deceitfully sweet expressions and affectionate head butts.


End file.
